


I'm not here to entertain you

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [111]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human Trafficking, M/M, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Cody decides to go to the market - without telling Blaine - and brings Leo along, obviously drama ensues.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Leoverse [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Kudos: 1





	I'm not here to entertain you

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> As my better half perfectly explained already for Walk through the fire, in this 'verse, Blaine is a high society Lord in some sort of post-medieval/fantasy-ish AU. He was the Supreme General of the Army but now he's retired and his job is to teach new recruits the Art of War. Against his father's advice, he married Cody, a kid half his age and to add layers of shame upon layers of shame he ended up keeping the sex slave his bff Sam gave him as an ironic present for his wedding. Then the kids proceeded to suck him into a threesome and at that point Blaine's life was over.
> 
> written for: #COW-T 10  
> prompt: [This photo](https://cdn.pixabay.com/photo/2015/01/28/23/10/mosque-615415_1280.jpg)
> 
> I wanted to write something else, this story is not it. I'm not 100% satisfied of how it came out. It is not bad, but it could be better, so I might rewrite the whole event in another story in the future. It wouldn't be the first time I tell you the same thing over and over again, right?

“I'm going to buy flowers and brown sugar cakes,” Cody proclaims, putting down clothes after clothes on the bed, which is still the mess of blankets and pillows they made of it last night. Blaine was particularly in the mood and he wasn't satisfied until he had them both and in several combinations. “And a new vase, because you made me break the old one.”

“I didn't _make_ you,” Leo protests, going through his relatively smaller wardrobe, compared to Cody. He's still got more clothes that he needs – especially considering that he spends half of his time naked – and way more than he had ever owned before he was enslaved. “It's not my fault if you can't play ball.”

“It was my first time!”

“I was there for many others of your first times,” Leo continues, taking out a pair of red pants made of a flimsy, almost translucent fabric and instantly hanging them back, “some of which involved other balls and you didn't suck that bad. Well, you did suck, but in that case it was required.”

“Leo!” Cody has enough time to throw him a pillow and then another, before turning purple and hiding his face in his hands.

It took Leo a little while to convince him that he could actually like cock in a way that wasn't just laying on the bed with his legs dutifully parted and looking lovingly at his husband while Blaine made love to him in the most tender, careful, excruciatingly _boring_ way ever. 

Leo remembers very clearly thinking that it was such a waste to have someone like Cody in the bed only to treat him like a porcelain doll.

The very first night Blaine had brought Leo in the bed with them – after a very disastrous first attempt that had resulted in Leo hanging from a chain in a dungeon, being beaten and fucked senseless by a very angry Blaine for three weeks – Cody had just watched, all curled up on his side of the bed, as Blaine poured on Leo all this pent-up sexual energy he had and that he was clearly holding back when he was with Cody.

One week later, Cody got closer and started asking his husband for kisses while Blaine was doing Leo.

Leo hadn't missed how Cody looked at the two of them while they were at it, how he was constantly biting his lower lip in anticipation, his eyes transfixed as he stared at the point where he and his husband were joined. Leo had started to show off for him, to look at him moaning in pleasure as Blaine thrust wildly and carelessly inside his body. He had seen the want in Cody's eyes, the desire that was eating him alive at the thought of being treated the same way.

Two weeks later, Cody requested his husband's attentions on himself and Blaine had taken him gently and respectfully, failing to understand what Cody was really asking. Seeing the frustration in his baby blue eyes, Leo stepped in and started jerking off, forcing Cody eyes to look down at the wet cock sliding in and out of the circle of his fingers. Cody came so hard that Blaine had to acknowledge something had changed.

Four weeks later, Blaine was out of town and they were alone. Leo simply put his cock in Cody's small hands and the fragile-looking lord of the house responded to it like someone way more experienced would have done. It was fun, dirty and extremely satisfying. 

Five weeks later, Cody demanded his husband royal's cock too and there hasn't been keeping him away from it or Leo's ever since then. This is a victory Leo totally ascribes to himself and he's very proud of it. Someday Cody will also stop blushing and hiding his face whenever they're talking about sex, but that day is clearly still far away. 

“It's pointless to blush _after_ you do that stuff,” Leo goes on, ignoring the two pillows that hit him on the head and the others that are still coming. “You like it, own it.”

“If you keep talking about it, I'm not going to do anything to you anymore!” Cody pouts.

“Yeah, I wanna see that happening,” Leo snorts, finally choosing a pair of light blue pants of a reasonably non see-through fabric and a matching crop top – he would do without it, but apparently it is against the rules to go without outside the house. “Anyway, you should wear the white one.”

Cody blinks a few times, confused by the sudden change of subject. He wasn't even aware that Leo was keeping an eye on his clothes. “Why?” He asks, picking up a very simple white robe, meant to be worn with a satchel, with tiny golden decorations along the hem of the sleeves.

“Because you look good in it.”

The robe is very simple, and also not exactly new. He's not supposed to wear the same thing more than twice. People are always looking for a reason to talk behind your back and the fact that he doesn't wear new clothes would reflect poorly on Blaine – that, at least, is what Blaine's father told him once – but he likes the way Leo said that he looks good in it, it makes him feel powerful and good. He can borrow a little of Leo's confidence for a day.

“Alright, I'll wear this, then!” He says, taking off his shirt. “I'm so excited to go to the market! Have I told you that I want to buy brown sugar cakes and also books?”

Leo chuckles. “Yes, at least a trillion times. I think even the people at the market already know you're coming. Your enthusiastic energy surely is preceding you.”

Blaine is very peculiar about letting Cody take a step outside the house. He seems to think that any place outside of Anderson manor is potentially deadly, as if all the assassins, kidnappers and rapists of the country were waking up every morning with the sole purpose of hiding in dark corners to assault his husband.

As a matter of fact, Blaine is very peculiar about letting Cody do anything that could potentially be dangerous, stressful or deadly – or unbecoming, of course. For this very reason, he puts a great effort and a considerable amount of his money into hiring people to do things, so Cody doesn't have to.

And since Blaine is so disgustingly rich, he's got servants for everything.

There are people who cook for him, people who clean the house, people that are paid exclusively to deliver his messages throughout the city and even outside of it. There's a man in the stables who tends to all the horses Blaine owns except one – _Prince of Persia_ , the precious black stallion he bought at the same market where Sam bought Leo, the irony – that has a carer all for himself.

There are both a seamstress and a dressmaker in the house. The former handles exclusively clothes repairs – both of the servants' and of the lords of the house – the other is in charge of wardrobe renovations. Mrs. Carter makes a new set of clothes for Blaine and Cody, especially Cody, every season and whenever there's a need to, and she's also the lady who made Leo his own new set of _proper clothes_ , as Blaine called it, when he arrived in the household, right out of the slave market.

There are also men who tend to the gardens and others who are in charge of keeping the house functioning and who repair things when they get broken. There are an accountant, a steward and a personal lawyer – even if Alan doesn't live _inside_ the house, he's still at Blaine's back and call – several maidens, and of course the sex slave, whose presence is confusing people inside and outside the house.

Among all these servants paid to do things that normal not-so-rich people do by themselves, there's also someone who goes to the market every day, except that she goes there to buy grocery, not brown sugar cakes and certainly not books or vases. So, _of course_ , that is a thing Cody has to do by himself.   
Leo explained to him what a loophole was once, and this is the result. He has to risk a trip to the market. 

There is no other way.

Blaine, of course, knows nothing about this little adventure that they are about to go on – they didn't ask because he would have said no, so there was no point in asking – and, if they are lucky, he will know about it only once they're back home. If they are very lucky, he won't know at all, but Leo doesn't dare to hope that much. Blaine always knows, eventually. 

“We're almost ready,” Cody announces, and then he retrieves a little wooden box from under the bed, containing Leo's collar, anklets and manacles. “I just need to—“

Leo nods briefly before Cody can finish the sentence, his mood changing as quickly as the wind in winter.  
He wants to be done with this part of the preparations quicker rather than slower. He finds Cody's attempts to be tactful irritating; the sad, apologetic expression on his face every time his slave status comes up a pale, insufficient atonement for the fact that, at the end of the day, he and his husband _own_ him and he has no rights.

Being a slave is already bad enough. Being reminded of it every single day by something or someone – mostly someone, because people are really keen on doing that whenever they can – is driving him crazy. But seeing Cody making a contrite face, knowing very well that is the only thing he will do about it is infuriating. What is the point of being sorry for keeping him a slave if they do absolutely nothing to change the situation? 

Leo is aware that Blaine is already breaking a lot of rules with him. Not many sex slaves remain in the house of their masters after they marry, let alone in their room or their bed. Leo is the lucky one, he knows that, because Blaine not only treats him like a human being, but also like something more than just a simple slave. Not a boyfriend, perhaps. But a lover.

He's allowed to say whatever he wants, to be with Cody even when Blaine's not there, to read and write and go everywhere he wants around the house, his wrists, neck and ankles free of chains. Yet, one step outside this four walls and he doesn't exist anymore. And that's sometimes hard to deal with.

“Done,” Cody says softly, the collar closing with a click around Leo's neck. “Leo, listen—“

“Don't say it,” Leo tries to smile at him and it's a nervous smile that threatens to break. “Let's just pretend I don't have to wear them and let's go.”

*

By the time they get to the market, Leo has found a way to put himself back together and he's giving his best performance as a sex slave for an audience consisting of sellers, servants and other lords and ladies alike. He was an actor once – in another life – and he's still got it.

He walks respectfully two steps behind Cody, who donned a pale blue veil over his head and now looks like a fairy tale princess. Leo keeps his eyes low and his arms along his sides, pretending to be as uninterested (and uninteresting) as he can. Slaves in general, and sex slaves specifically, are not supposed to attract anyone's attention, not even their masters, unless they are instructed to do so. 

Cody stopped speaking to him the moment they arrived. Partially it's because he _can't_ talk to him as if he was his peer, but mostly it's because he's too caught up in what his eyes are seeing: rows and rows of stalls of any shape and size to explore and, possibly, lavish all his money upon. He's literally a kid left unsupervised in a candy shop, they will not go back home with a filled purse.

The market has been recently moved to a new location. The news came directly from Blaine, who thought he was just being informative but turned out to be a big tease instead, telling his husband and Leo about places he was refusing to take them to.

Leo has never seen the old location – actually, he hasn't seen much so far: three weeks in the desert, five days at the slave market, another couple of days in the desert again and then Blaine's house up until now – but he finds this one stunning. 

It's a massive rectangular structure made of white stone, which he knows is typical of the area. Two sets of porches enclose a _saḥn_ paved with huge tiles forming images of blue flowers. The arches on every side of it are the usual _riwāq_ , but with golden details that Leo had never seen anywhere else before.  
It's majestic, but not excessive, and uncommonly delicate for a country so deep south, that usually prefers bold colors and overloaded decorations.

On the back, he recognizes the government palace with its perfectly rounded dome and its tall tower standing brightly white against the blue sky. He knows what it is because they can see it from their house too – the other side, though – and Blaine explained to them everything about it. It's where laws are made, discussed, changed and, sometimes, ignored. Those who work in there are the people who made Leo what he is and that refuse to make him something else. So, obviously, he sees in that palace the source of all his problems, but that doesn't prevent him from admiring its architecture.

He's actually so caught in it that he doesn't realize Cody is already two stalls ahead of him, examining rolls of precious fabric. The pull of the leash comes suddenly and unexpectedly. Set into motion against his will, he's not ready to walk. He stumbles, bumping against another slave. He expects sympathy, but all he gets is a shove. So much for camaraderie.

He hurries up to reach Cody and he finds him considering a thin black fabric, embroidered with tiny golden stars. Blaine talked about a dinner or something like that the other day – Leo didn't really listen to him because, of course, he can't go, so he doesn't care – an official event at some embassy or other and Cody is probably choosing a fabric for the outfit he's going to wear. Leo doesn't know much about formal dinners, but he's willing to bet Cody would be stunning in that. 

He would look even more stunning half-naked and with that fabric around, say, his hips or thighs.

How fast would he end up in prison if he said that aloud now? How fast would he be dead?

While Leo muses over his chances of dying horribly at the end of an executioner in a dungeon somewhere around the city, away from the only two people he's got left at the moment, Cody buys ten feet of fabric, a few books and those famous brown sugar cakes he was rambling about this morning, then he moves on to the next stall because the market is big and they only have until lunch before Blaine is back.

Cody is looking at jewelry when Leo notices the bracelet on the ground. It's a simple ring of rigid gold, with a stem of silver ivy going around it. It must have fallen from the huge pile on the stall. He picks it up without thinking, planning to put it back in the pile.

“That is one of my bracelets!” The seller is on him in a second. He tears the bracelet away from his hand and grabs Leo by his wrist. “You were stealing it!”

“I just wanted to put it back in the pile,” Leo snaps, irritated.

“Insolent! Don't talk back to me!” The man roars. “Whose slave is this?”

“It's mine!” Cody comes running, all his bags hindering him in the process. “He's with me, sir.”

The man looks Cody up and down. He seems to consider if he knows this young lord or not, and then it dawns on him. Leo can see the change in his eyes, the subtle little shift that goes from _You should train him better_ to _I see why he behaves like this_. “You're Lord Anderson's husband.” He says it politely, but he doesn't sound polite at all.

Cody nods. “And I would appreciate if you could tell me why you were screaming at my slave.”

“Your slave, m'lord, was stealing one of my bracelets.”

“Excuse me, but I don't think—“

“I wasn't stealing it!” Leo insists, stepping forward. “I was putting it back!”

“Leo, please,” Cody places a tiny hand on his chest.

The man smirks, and Leo would gladly kick that smile back in his throat. “I understand, m'lord, that you don't believe in disciplining your slaves properly. But then, you see, this is the result. They think they have the right to talk back to their better as if they were real people.”

Cody frowns. “He will be punished, don't you worry. You have your bracelet, no harm no foul. Now, if you'll excuse me.”

“But how, I wonder?” The man continues. “People are saying that behind closed doors in your house, your sex slave gets rewarded more than punished. Is sleeping with you teaching him more than a good beating? Or is he teaching you?”

Cody looks at him in shock. “How dare you?”

But it's Leo who walks up to the man, almost growling in his face. “Take it back,” he hisses.

“Leo, no!”

“Take it back, I said!”

“Leo!”

“I won't let him speak to you like that, Cody!”

Cody's slap him hard on his mouth. “I don't need a slave to defend me!” He snarls, meaner than Leo has ever seen him. “Just shut up for once, and know your place!”

Then he pulls at his leash and walks away.

*

Leo storms inside the house like a fury, tearing off his collar and manacles and sending them flying through the corridor. He stayed quiet all the way back – he was too shocked to talk – but rage had time to mount inside him and now he just wants to destroy something, tear this whole stupid house to pieces.

“Leo, wait!” Cody drops his bags at the door and runs after him.

“Leave me alone!”

Leo enters the bedroom, but when he realizes he has nowhere else to go except his tiny little room, he screams in frustration. “I hate this fucking room!”

“Oh God!” Cody ducks, avoiding the first flying lamp. “Leo, please! Calm down, let me explain!”

“Tell me, do you like to have me here so close? Leo asks, tearing the blankets away from the bed and throwing them to the other side of the room.

“Y-yes, of course, but, Leo, let's sit down.”

“Like a dog?” Leo sends the other lamp flying against the mirror, breaking both things.

Cody jumps. “No! Stop! Please! Of course you're not a dog!”

“Then why did you say that?” Leo charges him, there's no other word for it, and Cody steps backward until he's got nowhere else go. “Why did you tell me to shut up?”

Cody raises his hands to soften the impact of Leo's body against his own, but Leo pins him against the wall, he pushes him into it so hard that Cody can't breath. “L-Leo...”

“It's all good if I make you laugh, right?” He speaks on his skin, too close for comfort. “We play around, we mess around, all is fair in this room.”

Cody whimpers, he tries to get away but Leo pushes him against the wall again. “You have no problem when I touch you where you like it the most, when I kiss you,” his lips are hard on Cody's, he can feel teeth and then his tongue prying his mouth open, “you have no problem with that! But the moment I speak up, even if I do it for you, then it's game over. I should _know my place_!”

“I... I had no other choice.” Leo's kisses are harsh and he can't take them, so Cody kisses him back. One little kiss after the other, he slows him down.

“You have all the choices in the world, sweetness. You're not in chains.”

Cody feels the tension leaves his body and he welcomes him in his arms, he cuddles him as they both slide on the ground. “I was afraid for you,” he whispers, combing his hair. “I didn't want you to get hurt.”

Leo swallows as tears pool up in his eyes. He closes them tight and he hides his face into Cody's neck, he pushes into his body as if he wanted to disappear. “You can't treat me like that,” he whispers. “I'm not a toy. I'm not a... I'm not a toy.”

Cody strokes his back gently as he leaves tiny little kisses on his head. “And you can't act like that, because it's dangerous. That man could have had you arrested! I want you—Gosh, I _need_ you to be careful. I can only protect you so much when you speak like that.”

“I just wanted to defend you.”

“I know,” Cody kisses him on his head again. “But I can take people's malice. What I can't take is the idea of you in prison or worse. I don't like to have you in chains, but until I can free you, you have to... to behave when we're out.”

Leo gives him just the smallest of nods.

Cody is not sure he really gets it, but he will take this victory for now.


End file.
